Back to life
by Patachon
Summary: OS donné par Lauryane, avec pour sujet : 2 supertars de la WWE se rendent en dédicace, mais c'est la toute première séance pour l'une des deux alors que l'autre est experimentée. Travail sur le ressenti de la superstar pour qui c'est la première séance.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! ^^

Un OS donné par Lauryane en réponse à celui, _Au bon endroit, au bon moment !, _donné de ma part, et que je vous recommende vivement d'aller lire =D (malgré ce qu'elle en dit ...) ... Comme le reste de ce qu'elle a écrit d'ailleurs ! ^^ *petit coup de pub*

Alors, le sujet était : "2 superstars de la WWE se rendent en dédicace, mais c'est la toute première séance pour l'une des superstars alors que l'autre est experimentée. Je te propose donc de travailler le ressenti de la superstar qui fait sa première séance."

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Bryan jeta un bref regard à la glace et à l'image que celle-ci lui relançait avant de finalement replacer nerveusement le col de sa chemise. C'était un magnifique jour de printemps qui baignait sa chambre d'une lumière vive, un de ces jours où les tendres rayons du soleil vous rappellent que bientôt, vestes et autres manteaux seront de trop, et pourtant, Bryan étouffait sous sa maigre chemise en coton. Il brûlait de l'envie dévorante d'être au milieu de la foule, du sentiment d'être écouté et adoré qui vous réchauffe le cœur, il se consumait de se savoir noyé au milieu des fans qui étaient toujours présents par centaines au moindre de leur déplacement. Il soupira, repassant rapidement par la case salle de bain et vidant encore plus sa bouteille de déodorant –on est jamais trop prudent- avant de regagner la glace qui gardait la porte de sa chambre. A nouveau ce bref regard qui croisa celui d'un homme rougi par la chaleur interne que son envie diffusait en lui. Bryan s'adressa un bref sourire avant d'appuyer fermement sur la poignée.<p>

Dans l'immense hall désert de leur hôtel, il ne rencontra personne et alla s'affaler dans un des canapés face à la réception. Alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons quelque chose pour s'éventer avant de faire un malaise de chaleur, ses yeux rencontrèrent les quelques fans qui avaient réussis à dénicher leur hôtel et surtout à fuir au bon moment pour ne pas se faire renvoyer par les vigils qui erraient dans les couloirs ou aux alentours de l'hôtel, et il leur adressa un discret signe de la main qui sembla raviver l'espoir qui pétillait dans leur yeux de croiser quelque superstar qu'ils n'apercevaient d'ordinaire qu'à la télévision. Alors que son minuscule geste avait déclenché des réactions diverses, allant de l'ignorance à l'hystérie, chez la poignée de fans présents, deux géants en costumes stricts apparurent à leur tour dans le hall. Il adressèrent un bref signe de tête à l'homme qui attendait, seul sur un canapé, avant de s'empresser de rejoindre leur oasis, leur fontaine de jouvence : le bar de l'hôtel, et de s'offrir un café avant la descente aux enfers, oh, pardon, la séance de dédicace. Car s'il s'agissait d'un des plus beaux moments dont puisse rêver une personnalité connue, les chargés de la sécurité vivaient cela comme un véritable cauchemar ambulant. A l'affût du moindre débordement –d'ordinaire fréquent-, pendant quelques heures, ces pauvres hommes ne vivaient plus, mutant en lasers scanna la foule pour y trouver L'élément perturbateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme au sourire éclatant et à la carrure de géant apparu dans l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait, et s'avança vers Bryan d'un pas joyeux, alors qu'il venait vivement secouer la main de celui-ci, maintenant debout.

-Pas trop nerveux mon vieux ?

Demanda gaiement Paul. La réponse mitigée de Bryan se fit plus hésitante, et elle arracha le rire tonitruant du géant, qui administra une accolade fraternelle à son collègue avant de rejoindre les deux hommes en costume qui sirotaient leur café au bar dans une conversation animée. Malgré que dans le scénario que l'équipe chargée des storylines leur avait écrit, Bryan et Paul s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, ayant l'un comme l'autre un goût prononcé pour les blagues douteuses, les films d'horreur et le saké japonais. Les interventions du Big Show sur Daniel Bryan les avaient amenés à bosser ensemble plus souvent. Et à l'occasion à discuter ensemble. Aujourd'hui, Paul comptait parmi les collègues avec lesquels Bryan s'entendait le mieux.

Celui-ci sursauta en entendant son nom et se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre les trois autres hommes qui l'attendait pour partir. « C'est idiot… » Songea Bryan en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de la voiture qui les conduisaient à la salle où devait avoir lieu la séance de dédicace. Le programme était simple. Signer des autographes, répondre aux quelques questions d'un animateur radio sur le futur Smackdown VS Raw encore en préparation, repartir. L'histoire de quelques heures. Et pourtant, Bryan appréhendait. Lorsqu'il entrait sur le ring, il n'avait ni peur, ni de stress. L'habitude, le fait de n'être plus Bryan Danielson, mais Daniel Bryan, l'un des participants de la première saison de NXT, celui qui se fait généralement humilier par son mégalomane de pro, celui qui frappe les autres par derrière, tout ça anéantissaient tout stress, toute anxiété. De tous les personnages qu'il avait eu à jouer, que ça soit à la Ring Of Honor ou ici à la WWE, Bryan n'avait jamais été réellement angoissé. Mais de savoir qu'il allait se retrouver seul, maintenant, là, lui, Bryan, sans couverture, ce simple fait lui arrachait des frissons d'angoisse et d'impatience. Dans toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais vraiment été mis en avant, il n'avait jamais été lancé sur le devant de la scène. Bien sûr, il avait connu le succès, les fans, les ovations ou les hurlements de la foule. Mais c'était bien la première fois, aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait, qu'il était convié seul à ce genre d'évènement.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le studio de radio pour le contourner et entrer plus discrètement par derrière, Bryan découvrit une file d'attente démesurément longue devant la porte. Avec les autres fédérations, il ne faisait que des apparitions entourées de nombreuses autres superstars, et à eux tous, ils déplaçaient du monde, certes. Mais toutes ces personnes étaient là, là pour seulement deux d'entre deux : Paul et lui. Les apparitions publiques faites avec la NXT, il les avait faite avec les autres. Stuart, Paul, Heath, David et j'en passe … A chaque fois, il était involontairement resté en arrière. Ils l'avaient tous été, écrasé par le charisme de Stuart, son humour débordant, et sa capacité développée à se mettre en avant. Volontaire ou non, l'anglais les avait toujours plus ou moins éclipsé. C'était un premier point. Le second était Mike. Un sourire éclatant, un personnage exaspérant, tout pour attirer sur lui les feux des projecteurs. Bien sûr, Bryan était là, mais il n'était ni Mike, ni Stuart. Il était celui qui avait l'expérience, la technique, mais qui n'avait pas gagné la confiance du public. Pas encore.

Paul et lui quittèrent la voiture, escortés par les deux gardes du corps, et adressèrent tous deux leur plus grand sourire à la foule qui avait suivi la voiture en l'apercevant. Des vitres teintées, un conducteur à la carrure imposante, au costume stricte et aux lunettes de soleil, certains éléments ne mentaient pas. Les cris qui les accueillirent lorsqu'ils posèrent un pied hors du véhicule arrachèrent un frisson à Bryan, comme à chaque fois qu'il se montrait en public. Il adressa un sourire éclatant à leurs fans avant de gagner l'intérieur du bâtiment, où ils furent reçus en invités de marque. Alors qu'on les abandonnait quelques minutes le temps qu'ils ne déposent leurs affaires et ne boivent quelque chose, Paul glissa à Bryan d'un ton amusé :

-Ca va ?  
>-Ouais … Ca va … J'ai un peu chaud…<p>

A nouveau, le rire tonitruant du géant emplit l'espace sonore, et Paul déclara à son collègue de jeter un bref coup d'œil à un miroir, qu'il constate à quel point il était rouge. Alors que l'autre s'exécutait, son ami s'empressa de leur servir à tous les deux quelque chose à boire.

-C'est bizarre … C'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec cette tête là… Je veux dire, d'habitude, t'es pas comme ça avant les shows !  
>-Avant les shows, non …<p>

Lâcha Bryan d'un ton gêné en buvant une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche. Paul haussa un sourcils, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire en donnant une grande accolade à son collègue.

-Aurais-tu les jetons … ?  
>-Un peu …<br>-Oh, c'est sûr que c'es terrifiant d'apparaître entièrement habillé pour une fois …

Lança Paul de sa voix grave et caverneuse. Bryan éclata d'un rire nerveux quant à la plaisanterie de son ami. Celui-ci avait raison. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être dans tous ses états. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'allait attaquer personne par derrière, n'allait frapper personne et portait plus d'un short et un tee shirt parfois en option… Mais malgré tout, Bryan la sentait, cette sensation de peur panique liée à un plaisir intense, ces frissons qui remontent toute votre colonne vertébrale, comme avant de sauter à l'élastique, quand on sait qu'entre l'enfer et le paradis, il n'y a qu'un pas. Quand on constate que c'est si agréable d'être sous la pression, l'adrénaline.

Un main rassurante dotée d'une poigne de fer se plaqua sur son épaule, et Bryan, sous la pression des doigts de Paul, s'assit sur l'une des chaises molletonnées disposées dans la pièce.

-Bon, écoute mon petit gars. Ce que je vais te dire va certainement me faire passer pour la plus grande fiotte de la Terre, et pourtant je te le dis, alors écoute bien.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bryan qui hocha lentement la tête, amusé par le franc parlé naturel de Paul, celui qui faisait que la plupart des gens à la WWE le respectait tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir de lui l'image d'un homme rustre et authentique. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, avant de lâcher d'un ton profondément sincère :

-La première fois où je me suis retrouvé seul face au public, mais par seul j'entend héros d'un ring, entouré uniquement de deux gardes du corps, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de devenir pâle comme un mort. Raide. A tel point que ça en à inquiété plus d'un, et que je suis persuadé que certain se sont bien foutus de ma gueule en revoyant les image. Moi le premier d'ailleurs. Je sais ce que tu penses. Que tu vas te faire écraser par la foule. Tu sais qu'ils t'aiment, qu'ils sont là pour te voir, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de repenser à la première fois que tu es entré sur le ring et du moment de suspend qu'il y a eut entre son entrée et les premiers cris de la foule. Mais c'est différent. Et puis tu es passé pro. Alors pourquoi tu as la tête d'un lapin planté devant des phares ? C'est vrai quoi ! On irait que tu t'es choppé un gros coup de soleil !

A nouveau, Bryan lâcha un éclat de rire, et Paul le suivit rapidement, embrayant sur une blague vaseuse et plus ou moins salace dont il avait le secret et qui détendait toujours l'atmosphère, même si elle n'attirait pas toujours le plus conquit des publics. Bryan lui adressa un léger sourire avant d'hocher la tête et de se servir un nouveau verre d'eau. Si les paroles de Paul l'avaient réconforté, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Chaque semaine, il entrait sur le ring sous les spots, il vivait pour le public, il respirait avec la foule. Lorsqu'il passait la barre de lumière séparant la salle des coulisses, Bryan Danielson de Daniel Bryan, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson. Il aimait son public. De loin. Et il avait toujours été certain de l'aimer de près aussi. « Mais comme on dit. C'est au pied du mur, qu'on voit mieux le mur ! » Se lança-t-il à lui-même, ricanant de sa propre plaisanterie alors qu'une tête se lissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. On venait les chercher. On les escorta jusqu'à une grande table sur laquelle avait été méticuleusement déposé eau, verres, feutres, stylos, feuilles de papier et autres, et avant même de s'asseoir, Bryan caressa tout son matériel du bout des doigts. Il avait eu tord de ne songer qu'au passé. C'était leur moment de gloire. A Paul et lui. Le sien, en partie.

Lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, un brouhaha infernal emplit l'espace sonore en une demie seconde, et Bryan ne put retenir l'immense sourire qui éclaira son visage jusqu'à lui crisper les pommettes. Les premiers arrivants vinrent rapidement se presser contre la table, leur flot difficilement régulé par les quelques agents de sécurité présents. Paul se tourna vers son collègue et lui adressa un grand sourire, exhibant sous son nez son pouce seul levé vers le ciel. L'autre hocha la tête, sans quitter son sourire, et accueillit les premiers arrivants. Sa main d'abord hésitante se fit plus assurée. Il prit consciencieusement le temps d'accompagner sa signature d'une petite phrase, d'un mot de sympathie, rajoutant méticuleusement le nom de chaque fan. Chaque fan qui était là pour lui. Autant faire ça bien. Les minutes passaient, et à chaque nouvelle personne, il constatait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait fait avant. Les apparitions en public, les quelques autocollants signés à la va-vite à la sortie des shows… Les flashs crépitaient devant ses yeux. Il posait avec les fans, parfois avec Paul, prenait la pose, signait des photo de lui-même, des scènes imprimées de lui, vainqueur de telle ou telle rencontre.

Lorsqu'au bout de deux heures les derniers fans passèrent et qu'on referma les portes, le bruit des pas lents, des gens qui piétinent, des paroles dites tout haut, des murmures, résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Il s'étira longuement et fit craquer une à une la moindre de ses articulations endolories d'avoir si longtemps tenu fermement un crayon. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Paul, qui discutait avec l'un des agents de sécurité, de motos de ce qu'il perçut de la conversation. Un soupire mi-soulagé, mi-amusé s'échappa de sa bouche, alors qu'il constatait que le temps avait filé à une vitesse ahurissante. Une grande frappe amicale le fit tanguer, et il se retourna pour trouver Paul, tous sourires, debout, qui lui lança joyeusement :

-Après avoir fait travailler tes mains, près à faire travailler ta gorge ?

Bryan hocha vivement la tête, se levant à son tour, et il suivit les autres d'un pas rythmé de sa bonne humeur habituelle, décuplée. Certes, il n'était ni Stuart, ni Mike. Mais tous ces gens, là, ce n'était ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre qu'ils étaient venus. Et Bryan constata avec satisfaction que son égo et sa confiance en soi en avaient pris un sacré coup. La performance sur le ring pouvait payer. Et elle avait payé. Il remarqué également qu'il n'avait plus chaud du tout. Ni froid. Il était juste, bien. Bien et surexcité. Comme lors de sa première entrée en scène. Paul avait raison. De toutes façons, Paul avait toujours raison ! Soupira Bryan en entrant dans la salle d'enregistrement.


End file.
